Star Fox Armed to the Teeth
by cplfox
Summary: a war with rebels on fortuna has left corneria with many losses so it leaves genral bill grey to to re-arm cornerias hero
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox - no mercy

A squadron of 5 heavy cornerian transport flew over the jungles and rivers of fortuna .flying fast they turnned near a cliff and slowed down."ALRIGTH ETA 1 MINUTE TO THE LANDING ZONE GENTALMEN WHEN WE GET OUT ITS SHEACH AND DESTROY ANY REBLES IN THE AREA OK LOCK AND LOAD" a bull dog said moveing near the door"YEA" a fox said rasing his pilots in the cockpit looked at each other as laser blast started to wizz by the transports "THIS IS TRANSPORT 3 WE ARE HIT I REPEAT WE ARE SPINING OUT"the radio soon as the radio stopped the copilot of the transport was hit laser fire had ripper thur the glass and husky let out a loud "AGGHH" holding his neck as blood poured out of it he fell slumped in his chair.

"JOHNS DEAD" the lab looked away from the console not noticing the other transport spining toward them."GET READY TO..." he pasued seeing the other transport spining toward them."SHIT"he said in desparation trying to grab the cotrls but it was too late the transports colided crushing the cockpit instanly,the 10 men in the transport bounced around from the crash they throw from there seats as the transport stared spining violently toward the of them flew toward the open door "HOLD ON'one of them said in desparation but one of the lost there grip and flew out the back of the transport "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO"he screamed as fell hundreds of feet down to his the 2 transports fell to the ground still conected rockets followed by trails of white smoke headed after the remaning transports "MADAY MAYDAY TRANSPORT 5 IS DOWN AND OUT I REAPEAT DOWN AND OUT"as another transport fell towards the of chaff and flare came out of the remaing two transports

the rocket fire stopped the other two transports were headed for a hard landing on the ground 'THIS IS TRANSPORT 1 WEVE LOST ALL TRANSPORT I REPEAT WEVE LOST AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH'the radio turned to static."transport 1 please respawn"there was no awnser the grey hound looked at the side of the tent then turned back to the radio i repeat this is foxtrot 3 to any transports over"the radio remaided silent "damnit"

(ok ppl i made a first book thing and it sucked sorry damnit im new at ths cut me slack god damnit and anoher thing i only have bloodly word pad and thers no spell check to my knowagle and cant spell oh bloodly well deal with it PS sorry bout that any how chap 2 is coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2

(athers note well again i dont have spell check sorry for spelling mistakes damnit any how heres chapter two)

"Genral Grey sir" a wolf entered the tent "Weve lost..." " I know damnit"bill said "thats anther 5 transports,50 men,10 pilots,not to counting the all there suplys ,rifles, AND THE OTHER FUCKING 13 TRANSPORTS WEVE LOST THIS FUCKING WEEK."...bill sat down on his bunk and put his hand on his face"god damnit...just god damnit..there hitting us every were,using gurilla tactics and the jungles to there advantage,were losing 300 men plus per day..."

"sir" the wolf interuped"yes get me a raidio"

______________________________________________________________________________

1200 hours mcloud house corneria

the phone rang a figue move its hands across the bed sheets"who the hell is this"a deep voice said into the phone"this is genral Bill Grey is Fox McCloud......"bill looked away from the phone

then speaking back into the phone'WAIT WHO IS THIS? THIS ISNT FOX WHO ARE YOU"the voice replyed"im Wolf ODonl..well you get the point"bill looked stunned he almost couldent belive it"WHAT?""Yea... im his cousin if you havent heard....now what do you want." Bill was stunned it had been ten years since the aparoid war and anther 5 years since he had seen fox and fox had never told him this."Any how Wolf..is fox there i have a job for him" Wolf thougth for a second"hhmm he hasnt seen combat in 10 years he'll be weak but....." "OK" wolf said ill get him on the line. 30 minutes later a transport came to pick up fox and wolf and after a 2 day voage on a huge curser they made it to fortuna as son as they landed fox grabed a radio and called phone rang once and was immediatly picked up "hello?"fox said into the "hi fox" it was kystal fox knew her voice well haveing been marryed 8 years."hi krys im sorry but i thougth this job would be good sorry i didnt wait till you got home." "Its ok fox i know that you would do any thing for corneria" "or some fast money"fox said joking."any how ill try not to get killed i promise" "Ok....be careful fox" " i will i love you." with that fox turned off the radio


	3. Chapter 3

(hi guys this is fox uhh well here goes chapter 3 any ho i forgot to add this the first two chapters the disclaimer i dont own star fox nitendo or yea i dont own any thing so dont sue thanks fox out)

"So genral its been a while." "Fox" bill said with a smile "damn its been a while" "yea. So bill whats whats the job come and see ya?" fox joked "no,havent you heard the news were getting beat hard" "yea i know"bill looked around fox he thougth wolf was coming but all he could see were cornerian troops walking around the base "hey fox wolf answered the phone..were is he?" "oh hes...drunk"fox said 'WHAT?" "yea he drinks alot...i dont no why but he lives with us and raids or wine cabinates." "well thats sucks"bill said "any how about the mision were losing transport helos and attack helis all over the place there using every thing agains our chocs and were getting massacured"bill cotinuned "youll be sent in with a comando team by a heli,along with the 26th infantry in suport the landing zone is about 50 miles from this base,and from ther about 5 miles from were were losing alot of aircraft understood?" "Yes genral" fox said

______________________________________________________________________________1300 hours opration cut throat

helicopter base cornrian HQ

'IRENEN,IRENEN ALL HELICOPTERS ARE CLEAR FOR LANCH" a anoucer said under the roar of the quickly grabed his rifle put grendes in his vest and ran to the commando helicopter.5 minutes later 8 helicopter transports lifted from the looked outside the opean doors of the helicopter and looked to his left the commando was a grey hound with a stern look on his face he looked ready to looked away and stared back at the out side of the helicopter an saw 4 of the 8 helis fly fast toward the was about to ask the pilot how close they were to the LZ but flack exploding between the helis intrupted him."HOLY SHIT" a lab near fox inpacted the heli near fox 'BRAKE FORMATION"the pilot screamed sudenly rounds ripped thur the botom of the of the comandos were ripped didnt get hit but 6 out of the 8 commandos were dead "YOU OK"fox said to the pilot "NO WERE HIT BAD WERE GOING DOWN" the pilots said in helicopter began to spine out of control


	4. Chapter 4

(hi guys fox here uhh hope you like the story so far and yes i cant spell lol i mixed up spun in the last chapter with spine sorry lol)

the helicopter spun down to the ground fast the tail hit a near by heli and continued it free fall.'DAMNIT HOLD ON TO SOMTHING" the grey hound grabbed a seat and held on he could see the ground getting closer and closer "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIET"fox screamed as he lost his gripand feel out of the fell 15 feet and hit the ground hard'DAMNIT" he yelled as he got the wind knocked out of him he opeaned his eyes he felt great pain but as far as he could tell nothing was broken.h turned his head and saw the helicopter slam into the ground.a huge explosion by the explosion he flew a sevral feet and rooled on his uphe heard a desprat voice yelling 'INCOMEING" followed by anther artillery were flying over foxes head. he began to craw to the burning remains of the helicopter he was just it was now on its side rounds flew over it there fox saw the grey hound that had been in the helicopter with him he ran up to him and yelled thur the explosions and gun fire "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" the grey hound respawned after fireing 3 rounds out of his rifle" A FUCKEN AMBUSH THE GOT US BY THE BALLS DAMNIT." another artillery round exploted near them " I CAN SEE THAT" fox said picking up a rifle from the quicky fired a burst into the tree line then another then another "HEY WHO ARE YOU ANY HOW?" fox yelled " 26TH INFANTRY KOMMADANT SIR" fox rembered that bill had given him the rank of kommadant the day before"OK HOW MANY ME SERVIVED THE CRASH MAJOR" "ITS ONLY US SIR" GOD DAMNIT THIS IS BAD,OK PUT SOME FIRE ON THEM ILL TRY TO GET SOME AIR SUPORT"


	5. Chapter 5

(hi fox here well chap 5 already well i must be doing somthing rigth lol any how...chap 6 ill be up soon thanks fox out)

1:30 pm McCloud house corneria

"Mom weres dad?"mark asked his mother kystal "and weres uncle wolf?" "well honey they went to help out in the war there on fotuna rigth now" marks face lit up "REALLY CAN I GO TO?" mark asked"no honey your the man of the house now" "i am, OK" mark said

______________________________________________________________________________

operration cut throat day 1

1:35 pm

"THIS IS FOXTROT 2 PART OF OPERATION CUT THROAT I AM REQUESTING A BROKEN AROW STRIKE NAPLAM,CLUSTER BOMBS,ARTILLERY ANY THING YOU CAN HIT THOSE BASSTARDS WITH OVER"fox screamed into the radio bullets were flying every were an there was a lot of dead and out of the 8 helicopters that flew in 5 succsessfully landed there troops at the LZ unfortunaly the LZ was a hornnets nest." GOD DAMNIT WE NEED THAT AIRSUPORT OVER" "i copy that this is stoker im heading in with naplam were you want it over" a pilot said over the radio 'ILL THROW A SMOKE IN THE TREE LINE OVER" with that fox threw the smoke grenade into the tree line no more than 5 seconds later a figther flew over head and dropped its deadly payload onto the tree line the naplsm exploted in a heat infantry ran out of the fire and the gun fire stopped "thank god..."fox took a sigh of relif and looked around "what now sir" a private asked fox"well well set up a preimater behind the tree line and dig in" "yes sir" the private said and moved out."major what are our losses"fox said to major parker"well out of 80 men 31 are still on there feet that leaves the other 49 ,29 are dead an 20 are wounded sir" the major said "damn ill try to radio HQ and get use some renforcements,mean while set up a preimiter they be back" fox said "yes sir" the grey hound said


	6. Chapter 6

(fox here chap 7 is on the way and yep thats it thanks fox out)

______________________________________________________________________________

1:55 pm

corneria HQ fortuna

"Genral bill sir" a fox entered the tent "we have the anvanced force on the horn there at the LZ but have tooken heavy losses" "What?" bill scrached his head 'there should be no anti air air tho' he thougth to him self"ok get me on the radio" 'Yes sir" the fox left the tent a minute later returned with a radio. "this is foxtrot 3 to fox den over"it was fox he had made bill wasnt so sure that the situation was ok."i copy foxtrot 3 give me a sitrep over" "the situation is bad sir we have lost about 25 percent of the men and only 31 are still on there feet"fox said "i copy foxtrot 3 can you hold" bill said "hold? sir we have 29 men dead,another 20 wounded i think well have to get more renforcemets and evac the wounded before we hold here." "the areas to hot to send any more choppers in to the area,besides we have the rest of the 26th infantry along with the 3rd armored headind your way to relive you the should get there in 5 hours understood" fox was shocked not only was bill saying they have to stay here but they couldent send in a helicopter fo the wounded but knowing there wasnt much time till anther enemy attack fox simply said "understood foxtrot 3 out" and hung up the radio"

______________________________________________________________________________

2:08pm

foxtrot threes position

opreration cut throat day 1

"alrigth gentalmen it seems were not getting any renforcements till 3rd armored breaks thur that will be about 7pm tonigth but till then we have to hold understood?" "Yes Sir" the troops respawned "alrigth find any cover you can,use shell craters as fox holes,use the crash mark from the helis as a trench,Alrigth lets move"fox said. all the troops began to move out fox got in a creater near the heli he had been in he reloaded his rifle and aimed down the sigths another private joined him in the creater he had a ligth machine set up the bipod and aimed down the air remained tesnse the only soud was that of far of gun fire and explosions 'that must be from our renforcements im guessing there goning to be a little late'fox thougth to him self 'i wonder how krystal,mark and baby john are doing..damnit...i should of waited thill they got home then i could of said good bye..i almost got killed today...id hate to see what krstal would do..oh my god i should of never left...but this is my dutythis is for my home and my friend bill,hes probly going thur hell rigth now with all the loses theve been having' fo looked around a solgier was runing to a fox hole fox wacthed him for a a sniper round hit him in the chest he fell to the ground "SNIPER GET DOWN RETURN FIRE"fox yelled as he started to fire his rifle at the rebles in the tree line more shots were flying thur the air and the second enemy attack had begun


	7. Chapter 7

(hey guys fox here chap 7 is here chap 8 on the way fox out thanks)

__________________________________________________________________________________

foxtrot threes position

2:28 pm

rounds flew over foxes head,he kept putting rounds near the tree line hitting there mark and killing 4 enemy rounds were falling all around 'GET DOWN GET DOWN" he yelled as more enemy troops poured in from all directions"FUCK WERE SUROUNDED WERES 3RD ARMORED"fox said as he empyted his clip "I DONT KNOW SIR BUT WE WILL BE OVER RUN IF THIS KEEPS UP"the private maning the LMG next to fox said'THIS IS FUCKING INSANE "fox said reloading "YEA I KNO-"a round caugth the private in the head his went limp and his head fell near the butt of his lmg"SHIT FUCKEN SHIT MAN DOWN MAN DOWN"fox said he puut down his rifle and looked to see if the private was still rolled the body of the dog over,the round in the face of him conformed fe was dead'GOD DAMNIT" fox said he quickly grabed the privates LMG .he was crouching now and started to fire at a group of enemy infantry moving thur the cut down 3 of the 5 of turned and cut down anther squad of 2 moving into the clearing 'SON OF A BICTH THERE EVERY WERE" fox said fireing a few more in the distance he heard a rumbleing 'what the hell is that'fox thougth to him self then hearing the wistle of a shell heading toward him he ducked down and hear some one yell "INCOMING" an explosion hit near fox and covered him with dirt he looked around and saw a tank heading toward the clearig thur the tree line 'ENEMY AROMOR TAKE COVER" fox said as he ran over to one of the crashed helis bullets lanned all around him .he finaly got to the cover.a soilger carring a recolies rifle ran to the side of the helicopter he aimed t the tank but got mowwed down before he could take a shot fox crawled over to the soligers body and grabed the recoiless .rounds kept hitting the side of heli but fox had his eye on the pulled the triger and the round hit the turret and infantry around the tank were killed and the tank crawled to a halt .what enemy there was was falling back for now"damn themwhen will they quit "was the only thing he could say


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys sorry for the wait this chap will be longer also please reveiw i ave n idea if im doing good thanks)

______________________________________________________________________________

corneria HQ

3:45 pm

"sir were reciving reports that 3rd armored is being held up by heavy enemy armor and is only 40miles away from foxtrot threes location"a wolf said "What thats imposible how did they get all that armor there under our noses" bill gasped he knew fox was endanger and the remaing forces of foxtrot three were screwed if help didnt arive fast. "ok get me on the horn with kommadant fox mcloud of foxtrot three" "yes sir" the wolf said as he operiated the radio

______________________________________________________________________________

foxtrot threes position

3:46 pm

"so what your saying sir were surrounded and cut off' fox said into the radio "exactly" bill said "you wont recive any renforcements from 3rd armored and the rest of the 26th infanty for atlest another 2 days based on how are advance is going" "thats bad sir we have alot of wounded and not many men remaining,sir can we get some supples uhh anti tank,mortars also i need a naplam strike all around us to clear more of the tree line that will keep them frome sniping us every 5 minutes" 12 minutes after a napalm bomber droped a ring of napalm around the 3 crashed choopers and foxtrot 3s was now 500 feet of burned trees and ground around them.a while later a cargo fet flew over and droped 5 creates that landed on the burned earth "ok sir we got some anti tank,mortars,40mm grenade lanchers for our assault rifles,food and medical suppies" major parker said "thats good"fox said putting the nade lancher on his rifle "the trenches are dug rigth?" "yes sir" weve even got the DOME lancher in place" parker said "DOME lancher? what the hell dose that mean"fox asked the looked over in the trenck what looked like an artillery peace was being set up "well no one actully knows what DOME in it means it just has dome shaped rounds that punch a hole thur any armor"parker said "oh ok,hey we get the mini guns from the crashed helicopters?" fox asked" "yes we did,there set up and ready to go" a raoring sound in the distance alerted the men and they started heading to the hastly cuntructed trenches "so it begins"fox said as he put a recoiless rifle on his back. then headed into the trench


	9. Chapter 9

(hey guys hpe you liked the last chap here comes chap 9 thanks fox out)

__________________________________________________________________________________

4:45pm

operation cutthroat day1

Foxtrot threes position

the remaining the 27 men of foxtrot three huddled in there trench the 20 wounded along side sun was setting and in the distance the rumbleing of tanks and the sounds of explosions far off marked the only looked over the trench he couldent see any anything in the tree looking closer he saw 14 darken shapes moving toward them they finaly broke the tree line there was 7 ligth tanks 4 medium and 4 heavy tanks aproching along with groups of inantry "sir orders" a corpral wispered to loaded up a round to his grenade lancher look up he said simply "FUCK UMM"as he fired the nade it flew the 500 feet and blew up near a squad of infantry "OPEN FIRE' sevral men yelled as macine gun fire lit up the the darking fired burst after burst at the enemy,motar rounds landed all around the colum of enemy tanks. fox unsraped the bazoka from his back he aimed down the recoiless and fired,an enemy mediem tank exploded and it ran to a halt dead in its DOME lanche opeaned up it had fired 3 rounds so far and 3 enemy tanks were burning were landing every were as anther recoiless round hit a tank it exploed and cagth on fire.

fox cet fireing his rifle unloading clip after clip into the enemy knoking donw solgier after soldier ther were now 6 enemy tanks in flames and alot of non moveing bodies on the ground fox fired another grenade it hit a tank and exploded not knoking out the tank but killing sevral infantry near it the fire continued for another hour and then it stoped the only thing that could be seen in the darking sky was the 8 enemy tanks reduced to burning hulks dead infantry marked every few feet of the burned earth the stench of death was horrific blood was every were not to menchen gore body parts severed legs and looked at all of the carnage he had been a pilot most of his life in combat he had been spared the blood and gore and now the horror set in he looked to the men next to him and knew the horror they had simple past out not willing to take the smell.


	10. Chapter 10

(hey guys chap 10 is here fox out)

__________________________________________________________________________________

operation cutthroat day two

7:31 am

Fox woke up suddenly and looked around a few soldiers were hunkered down in the trench sleeping it was foggy and it was raining "you awake sir" a voice greeted him " hi major" fox knew it was him hee stood up and looked over the trench,a mudly quagmire of blood,boodies,gore and sevral burning tanks greeted roared off in the distance but beond the tunder he could hear somthing in the distance "what the hell is that" he wispered he could hear it clearer now it sounded like a trumpit sounding or sevral of them and the roars of men "what the fuck is that" parker said the men looked into the tree line the roaring got louder and louder "SHIT THERE CHARGEING US GET READY"fox said he got is rifle and reloaded looked to the tree line

infantry were running out of it like mad men,there were to many to mortars opeaned fire so did alot of the mini guns and 50 cals begun to spit out lead at the many infintry heading toward them fox sprayed his first mag and the second the were droping in groups and being torn to shreads by the mini they kept comming soon enemy armor apeared from the tree line and began fireing on the trench rounds flew every fired another grenade at a tank killing sevral infantry were near it then a bazoka round hit it and it was a burning wreak."THERS NO END TO UMM" fox yelled as he kept fireing he looked to his left and saw that the 50 cal gunner there was dead,putting his rifle on his back he made his way to the heavy wepon pulled the handle back and started to fire the 50cal easy ripped thur sevral infantry leaving them in parts on the ground some missing body parts,others torn in kept fireing not careing that it overeated killing anything he saw in his line of fire another tank exploded and fox sprayed ammo near it killing any one stupid enufe to use it as cover.

the 50cal clicked empty "SHIT" was the only thing fox could say he bent down in the trench to get ammo he grabed a box but below it there was a box of eplosive shells he grabed it it was alot heavyer but the adrenalyn flowing thur foxes veins made fox lift it with ease he put the box on the wepon and pulled the handle back he saw a ligth tank aproaching the trench he turned the wepon and fired the rounds exploded agains the hull and ripped a hole in the turret the enemy began to retreat but fox kept fireing killing another tank and alot more infantry finaly the guns had stopped fox looked at his wacth it was 3:48 pm he turned toward major parker "major what are our casulities"fox said "we have 18 more dead becase of today that leaves 33 men left added with the wounded we still have alive" "ok" fox said he looked toward the sky it had stopped raining but the sky was still black with clouds "tell the men to say alert and keep sharp" "yes sir"

extra: tank body count that would be about 9 tanks are scrap rigth now

extra:infantry body count....i have no idea but more that 500 rigth now i guess lol


End file.
